15 Again
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Reid goes out with the team and after getting drunk meets a girl who once left a lasting impression. This my story for the Live Journal Contest - Sex Is Not The Enemy  Picture Prompt  I really like this so please don't hate me for it. Please Enjoy xxxx


**Sex Is Not The Enemy Prompt Story**

_**Bold/Italic**_ - Flashback/memories

"Who's up for drinks?" Morgan asked, refusing to let the horrifying images of the case fill his head.

He couldn't stand the images that filled his mind when he closed his eyes to sleep. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that no matter what the case was or what the Un Sub did to the victims, the cases always affected the youngest agent the most. He never came out for drinks or meals, in fact as soon as cases were closed, Spencer Reid would disappear from the bureau as fast as he could. It wasn't healthy for him to hide himself away with all those thoughts and images. Morgan was determined to change Reid's mind.

"Go on then, I think we deserve it." Prentiss replied, forcing a small smile.

"Coming, kid?" Morgan turned to the young agent, who was absent-mindedly staring ahead.

"Actually, I was thinking …"

"Listen, Reid, it's not good for you to lock yourself away all the time. Come one, a few drinks, or are you afraid you might actually have fun?"

"I can have fun." Reid bit back defensively.

"Let's go then."

x..x

Reid stared at his team, laughing with each other or drunkenly dancing on the dance floor. For the first time in a long, Reid couldn't actually think straight. Everything seemed to blur and there was a fog descending on his brain, numbing all thoughts of the case, in fact all thoughts of everything.

JJ roughly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the booth and onto the dance floor. JJ danced with Reid for a few minutes before Reid made out the figure of an attractive brunette coming towards them.

She seemed to ask JJ, "May I?" as though she assumed they were a couple. That would never happen, Reid thought, even if Will wasn't around, JJ had always seen Reid as her friend, nothing more.

The brunette danced close to Reid, slinking her arms around his neck and moving her hips to encourage him to dance with her. Reid was actually enjoying himself, he just hoped this one wasn't another hooker; they generally took a great liking to him, to Morgan's amusement. The he decided not to make a fuss about that issue and just enjoy having an attractive female flirt outrageously with him.

She moved her face closer to his, closing any gap that may be between the pair. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear. The action didn't shock Reid as much as the tone and accent in which she spoke the words. Reid wasn't a virgin as the team believed him to be and he wasn't sure whether it was alcohol or quite obviously the attractive brunette and her equally as attractive and alluring accent, but as she spoke the words, Reid was sure he felt himself go slightly hard.

"I'll take care of you, baby. Don't worry." The brunette had whispered, in the most delightful and perfect British accent Reid had ever heard.

He felt himself blush dramatically, it had been a while since he'd been with a British girl, thankfully less time since he'd been with a girl so he was still pretty good at _pleasing_ women.

_I must be drunk, I used the word 'pleasing' like Morgan does. _Reid thought, well as much as a man can think when a woman is doing all sorts of amazing things with her mouth on Reid's neck.

He just managed to prevent a moan front escaping from his lips but it didn't matter as his body betrayed him, well certain parts of his anatomy anyway. The brunette, (Reid made a mental note to catch her name soon) grinned against Reid's neck and then seemed to nuzzle him softly. It took Reid by surprise and he pulled her back gently and kissed her softly. He wasn't sure whether that's what she wanted and was even more surprised when she kissed him back equally as softly, running her hand through a short amount of his hair.

He smiled against her lips and was sure that he wasn't as drunk as he'd first thought.

_All of a sudden he was that 15 year old boy again, who's first real kiss had been with Melody, the beautiful British red head who had recently moved to Las Vegas, just two weeks before. Despite being beautiful, Melody confessed how she was a bit of a loser at school because she didn't fit in with the prototype. Spencer Reid had never been so happy in all his life, here was a beautiful, intelligent girl, who was actually interested in _him. _After three weeks of dating he had to confess how much he was smitten with Melody. Then all too soon her father was transferred back to England and Spencer never saw Melody again. He was devastated and felt such a loser again. _

But that was when he was fifteen. He was thirty now and all of a sudden he realised he was still kissing the brunette. He wondered all long he had been away in his own memory for. The brunette pulled away and he assumed that it probably hadn't been that long as neither were very breathless.

She gave him a warm smile and started for the bar, Reid assumed he should follow and offer to buy her a drink quickly.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Reid." He smiled politely as they waited for drinks.

She looked at him for a moment as though searching for something.

"Spencer. Spencer Reid." She replied, a smile gracing her features.

She definitely reminded him of Melody.

"You don't remember me do you?"

Her question made him very aware he was blatantly staring at her.

"Hey, please can I get a water with ice." He asked a bar man passing by.

In a matter of moments the glass was in front of him and Reid gulped it down, trying to clear the mist that had descended over his mind earlier. The brunette, assuming she wouldn't get a reply, began to walk off. That was when Reid saw it; the charm bracelet that had always held only a single charm.

"Melody!" Reid yelled, gently grabbing her wrist, careful not to pull too hard on the bracelet.

She spun fast and lost her balance, falling into Reid's arms. He caught her gracefully and effortlessly as though he'd done it a thousand times.

"Spence?"

"Mel?"

She pulled him into a tight and loving hug, to which he responded with an equally as loving hug and kissed her hair softly. She sighed peacefully and pushed him gently back towards the bar.

"You're buying right?"

"Of course, a gentleman always pays for a lady."

Melody smiled and took up her drink, smiling still before taking a sip.

Reid knocked back his drink, instantly regretting it and almost choking.

Melody quickly knocked back her own drink and looked at Reid, almost analysing his next move.

"Let's go back to mine."

"Spencer..."

"Mel, it's been fifteen years, you were my first love."

"Spencer, you haven't changed, have you?"

"Come on "

"Okay." Melody replied, grabbing Reid"s hand and leaning into his side.

Before he realised it, they were back at his apartment and Reid was pouring them another drink. He told Morgan he only had alcohol in the apartment for when Morgan would decide to come round at stupid times. Truth was, it helped numb the pain and nightmares from the tough cases.

Melody snuck up behind Reid, spinning him round and pinning him to the wall. She gently chewed on his bottom lip before kissing him fiercely as though making up for the years she had lost being a part from him. Reid wrapped his arm around her, the speed of the movement knocking the glass off the counter and Reid jumped as it smashed to the floor and the liquid splashed over their feet. Reid gave a sigh of discontent but made no attempt to clean it up.

"Oops." Melody replied with a sly grin. "How about we forget drinks?" She added, raising an eyebrow.

Reid smiled in response, leading her to the bedroom.

Reid awoke with Melody still wrapped up in his arms and a dull throb in his head.

How much had he drunk last night? And what had he done when they got back?

He closed his eyes and slowly the images filled his mind. He smiled softly, usually he would awake with images of the case he just finished tearing at his mind. Now there was an over-whelming relief and what could now only be described as a sly grin on Reid's face. He'd forgotten how good making love to Melody was, mainly because of how in love he had been with her and partly because of her talents in the bedroom.

He knew Morgan would tease him about it later, but right now he didn't care.

Melody sturred in her sleep, snuggling close to Reid. Maybe he was still in love with her.

"Morning, baby." She smiled, obviously sensing his eyes on her.

He smiled softly, she was still as beautiful as when they were kids, more so, if possible.

"Morning, Mel."

"How you feeling?"

"Hungover but happy, because I'm with you."

"Aww, baby, you're so sweet." Melody replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I think I still love you."

She looked at him for a second, trying to process what he'd just said.

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing him softly and lovingly on the lips.

"I was actually worried."

"Sorry, I just thought ..."

"There was never anyone quite like you."

"I never met anyone quite like you either."

"I'm so in love with you, Mel. I always have been."

"You're amazing, Spence and ."

"Isn't that what I should say to you?"

"Spence, I know how you feel about me."

"You are beautiful though."

"I'm in love with you too, Spence." She replied, kissing him softly and pushing him back down on the bed.

Spencer Reid knew what came next, a repeat of last night's events just without the alcohol. And he couldn't have been more happier or relieved for the break away from the terrors of his job.


End file.
